


Руки

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Он помнит боль и руки.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Руки

Когда я понял, что печать сломана, то не особенно раздумывал над своими действиями. Знал, что ничего уже не поделать, но и сдаться не мог. Эти ледяные глаза… и боль.

До сих пор не понимаю, как не умер от болевого шока. На какое-то время — миг, час, вечность? — я не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли.

А когда немного пришел в себя, ощутил на себе руки. Горячие широкие ладони с твердыми пальцами, которые могли принадлежать только одному человеку во всем мире. Они несли, грели, убаюкивали. Вцепились клещами мне в сердце и со всей силой удерживали в этом тленном мире.

Я не хотел умирать. Но и жить уже не хотел, ведь чем дольше я живу, тем больше вероятность… Это был шанс изменить судьбу. И ради этого я готов был пожертвовать такой малостью, как моя жалкая жизнь.

Затем была какая-то комната, жесткая постель.

Злое выражение лица, но что-то было во взгляде… Впрочем, чего только ни почудится в горячечном бреду, да еще когда у тебя вырван глаз…

Сил не было, и я собрал последние, чтобы сказать «не надо», но… Не пойму, почему мне в этой ярости виделось отчаяние?

И опять эти руки. Сильные, черт бы их побрал, — не вырваться. И — будь все проклято — нежные.

Затем снова боль, алчная, пронзающая, удушливая. И благословенное забытье. Маленькая смерть.

Только и в смерти я чувствовал его взгляд.

Его руки же, видимо, я буду помнить и после смерти.

Но так нельзя.

Я не имею права…

Он не имел права.

Ведь это был единственный шанс.

Раз так, я больше не допущу ошибки.

«Доброе утро, Курогане».


End file.
